Amor Inmortal
by LadyVampireSamantha
Summary: Un ser de la luz y la oscuridad inevitablemente nacieron en mundos distintos predestinados a enamorarse de la misma mujer ; por cosas del destino. ¿Que pasara cuando ambos seres se encuentren cara a cara? y se enteren de la existencia de el otro. ¿Pelearan por el Amor de La Princesa Sol De Medianoche? o ¿la perderán?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigas hoy les vengo con una nueva historia basada en el Anime Saylor Moon y La Canción Amor Inmortal.  
Espero que les agrade.  
Sinopsis :

Un ser de la luz y la oscuridad inevitablemente nacieron en mundos distintos predestinados a enamorarse de la misma mujer ; por cosas del destino.  
¿Que pasara cuando ambos seres se encuentren cara a cara? y se enteren de la existencia de el otro.  
¿Pelearan por el Amor de La Princesa Sol De Medianoche? o ¿la perderán?.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Una joven caminaba por el , parque ... perdida en sus pensamientos con una mirada llena de dolor y amargura ... sin rumbo al

guno".  
Dolida se detuvo frente a un Columpio y lo Contemplo un Segundo ... su mente viajo una semana " atrás.

Escena Retrospectiva.

-Serena , creo que deberías dejar de venir a peleas .- dijo Rei después de haberse des-transformado desde allí ultima batalla.

¿Por Qué?.-se llenaron de lagrimas Usagi.

-La Vida Continua Chibiusa , ya no está además viene el nacimiento de Renee y Tu Boda Con Mamoru.- Le palmeo el , hombro " Minako ; con una mirada llena de tristeza en su rostro a ellá.

Usted no es un peleador fuerte.-dijo Makoto".

Makoto está bien , pasamos más tiempo ahorrará entonces nosotros la lucha contra la yoma.-dijo Michiru.

Koneko , la nuestra princesa no queremos que te lastimes en las batallas así que no debería llegar a ellos.-dijo Haruka.

Usako , ellas tienen razón.-  
Tenemos que concentrarnos en la lucha en el yoma no ahorrar ; y sonríe usted tiene a Renee... y esa no está-dijo Mamoru.

Aún lo hago mejor que usted en la batalla".- dijo Renee.

Usagi sintió la ira que hierve en todo su ser.

-Te extraño tanto mi mini luna.-

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi-hime ¿por qué no utilizar este tiempo para prepararse " para ser reina , también será capaz de realizar deberes de madre y esposa esta manera , cuando usted asume sus funciones , será mucho más fácil para usted "? dijo , Setsuna.

Setsuna es correcto.

Usagi podemos ayudarte , pero cuando vamos a pelear se debe trabajar en los problemas a tareas que le damos.-dijo Ami.

Esto le ayudará a llenar completa su papel como futura reina y hacer más fácil para usted .-dijo Minako.

Usagi sólo los miro con un dejo de tristeza '.

- Los Muchachos vienen uno , por favor no me hagan esto.-dijo" Serena.

Usagi , tratar de entender esto es por tu propio bien .-dijo Hotaru.

Serena asintió tristemente y se alejó.

Fin del Recuerdo.

Se estremeció al sentir frió y sus huesos helados.

Se abrazo ella misma tratando de contener el frió que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-Hace mucho frió en este lugar.- pensó con amargura.

Oyó pisadas en el parque y una voz fría resonó en todo él parque causando que se pasmara por completo.  
¿Qué hace una joven tan sola a altas horas de la noche en este lugar?.-hablo él desconocido.

Serena se sorprendió y entrecerró los ojos.

Jamás pensó que tendría compañía en él parque y menos de un perfecto desconocido.

Podría jurar que sentía la profunda mirada de ése desconocido en su espalda. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió asustada y vulnerable.

Rezo en silencio rogando qué no fuera algún espíritu malo o algún ladrón que quisiera hacerle daño.

El terror la invadió por completo y empezó a temblar del miedo.

Aterrada y asustada como estaba sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás le pregunto.

-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunto Usagi aterrorizada y asustada.

Un silencio absoluto invadió el lugar cuando derrepente oyó una risa burlona proveniente de aquel desconocido.

Trago saliva y rezo en silenció clamando a Dios qué oyera sus plegarias y suplicas de ser salvada.

-Protegedme padre.-pidió ella suplicantemente en silencio.

-No tengas miedo.-Volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel desconocido.

-La Sombra de La Luna.-oyó una voz fría en su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir el aliento frió y helado en su cuello de aquel desconocido.

Esto sorprendió a Serena .

Podía jurar que esa voz la oyó de alguna parte.

No lograba recordar con claridad de que parte era.

Lo qué la desconcertaba por completo era que su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel desconocido y su Corazón latía con furia y su pulso era acelerado , no tenia control de su cuerpo y su mente. 

-¿Q-Qu-Que?.-Tartamudeo en estado de Shock Serena.

Continuará. 


End file.
